Mío
by Grisalla
Summary: Post Purple Haze Feedback: Fugo tiene un problema con Purple Haze y Giorno cree tener la solución. Gold Experience x Purple Haze


**Nápoles, 2002**

Aprender a controlar las apariciones repentinas de Purple Haze que ocurrían desde hacía una semana comenzaba a tornarse un problema de zozobra para Fugo, anteriormente casi nunca lo invocaba, pero desde que estaba de vuelta en Passione y comenzó a pasar más tiempo trabajando al lado de Giorno, hechos extraños empezaron a ocurrir. En Fugo. En Purple Haze, apareciendo sin ser convocado en los momentos más inoportunos. Cuando Fugo se sentía más relajado tras un largo día de trabajo… con Giorno. En la oficina de Giorno. En su sofá, su apartamento, su coche, la mesa del bar donde fueron a apostar dinero con Mista y todas las veces que por algún motivo Giorno Giovanna estaba cerca.

Aunque Purple Haze no se mostraba hostil, y Giorno era inmune a su virus mortal, el stand era un problema. Lo poco que tardaba Fugo en gritar y perder los estribos. Purple Haze queriendo estar cerca de Giorno, las veces que estuvo Mista a punto de dispararle o a punto del infarto y que Fugo se avergonzara ante las burlas y condenas por parte de Sheila E y su falta de control con el Stand.

Así que Giorno meditó, hasta creer que tenía la solución al problema.

...

Era un día soleado desde el amplio jardín de Giorno. El lugar era escandalosamente grande, un sitio discreto donde Purple Haze podría estar y no habría alguien que fuera a interrumpirles. Y Fugo estaba ansioso con esta idea de Giorno, sus manos sudaban y se sentía temblar.

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea, GioGio,

A casi cinco metros de distancia Purple Haze abría los ojos mientras se abrazaba a las rodillas. Podía sentir más y más cerca la armoniosa energía de aquel stand que no le temió en acercarse durante su lucha en Pompeya, la suave brisa que parecía arrastrar el brillo del sol con su mera presencia. Intentó limpiarse con torpeza la baba que resumía de su boca, pero se congeló al percatarse de aquel que había esperado.

—Muda, Muda…, —Recitó Gold Experience melódicamente, aproximándose sin temor hacia Purple Haze que yacía entre el pasto.

"_¡Oh! mi precioso encanto, echaba de menos tu radiante compañía_" pensó Purple Haze al verlo a través del jardín de Giorno, pero sólo un gruñido pudo escapar de sus labios cosidos.

—¡GRRRrrr!, —bramó Purple Haze y se tambaleó en una tonta danza de alegría.

"_He soñado por mucho tiempo con volver a disfrutar de tu compañía. Soñé con tu halo brillando a la luz del sol, con tu hermosa figura elevada por el aliento del viento. Soy sólo un esclavo entre tus manos_."

Pero al intentar hablar sólo hilos de baba pegajosa gotearon contra la tierra y su cuerpo.

"_¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Es mi destino amar siendo incapaz de expresar lo que mi corazón anhelante desea con desesperación?_!" Pensó Purple Haze ansioso y un gruñido de dolor escapó de sus labios cosidos.

Gold Experience se detuvo, flotando apenas algunos pasos de él.

—¿Muda, muda, muda?, (_¿No quieres acompañarme?_) —preguntó, curioso por la reacción de Purple Haze.

"_¿Acaso el tiempo que pasó el Principito con la Rosa no fue lo que la hizo tan importante?_" Pensó Purple Haze. "_¡Yo deseo y necesito de tu compañía! mi brillante rosa dorada, la necesito como el sediento anhela el agua de un manantial_…"

Pero…

—¡UbashaaaH!, —Un torpe puño al aire que destruyó una de sus capsulas y un horrible babeante intento de sonrisa en su boca fue todo lo que pudo expresar.

"_Estúpidas acciones mías, ¡¿Cuál ha sido mi pecado para merecer tan cruel castigo, ¡este torpe amo mío?!_"

—Muda. Muda muda… mudamuda, —Gold Experience apuntó con uno de sus dedos en la grama, indicándole que se sentara a su lado, a la vez que su energía hacía florecer el pasto a su alrededor, el que estuvo expuesto al virus de la capsula.

Y Purple Haze obedeció presto, maravillado por la belleza que había causado Gold Experience en el lugar tocado por su virus mortal, no escuchando las órdenes de Fugo ni sus palabras, de tan embelesado que estaba con la creatividad inspiradora de Gold Experience y su esplendor.

"_La gracia de tu ser deslumbra mis torpes sentidos. Mi otra mitad, mi Eros, mi Dios de la fecundidad. Tu toque ardiente y palpitante es como el mejor de los sustentos, estoy condenado y abstraído sólo pensando en ti_"

—Grr… Grrrr…. Gulprrr!

Gold Experience se inclinó, acercándose sin miedo y acarició los labios de Purple Haze, transformando su baba en pétalos.

—Muda, Muda… Muda, —La voz parecía tranquilizar a Purple Haze y cuando Gold Experience continuó repasando con sus dedos las costuras que cosían sus labios lo sintió como un gesto tierno.

"_¡Oh! ¡Qué feliz estoy! Jamás otro ser demostró por mi más que odio o miedo…. Pero tú…. Tú, ser celestial, me amas, cuando yo sólo soy un soldado solitario hecho de remiendos"_

—¡UbashaaaAHH!

"_Pero, ¿Cómo puedo demostrarte mi afecto con las cadenas impuestas por mi reprimido dueño? ¡Será necesario demostrar mi amor por ti ahora!_"

Y lo hizo, Purple Haze abrazó a Gold Experience y de sus labios cosidos salió una lengua larga, húmeda, y unió su boca con la de Gold Experience, con torpeza pero acertó en los labios de pura suerte, y fue el beso más extraño que Pannacotta Fugo y Giorno Giovanna sintieron en sus vidas. Se sentía a vitalidad y a muerte, a desesperación, a miedo y… a posesión.

—Muda… Mudamuda, (_Tú eres mío_)

Al otro lado del jardín Fugo intentaba disimular el calor creciente en sus mejillas o el revoltijo de sensaciones entre su pecho y entre las piernas. Y Giorno sólo parecía estar ligeramente más al control de su situación que él.

Al parecer los Stands no sólo podían comer alimentos como Sex Pistols, sino también…

—¡Te dije que esto era una mala idea, GioGio!, —farfulló Fugo con la cara roja de vergüenza, intentando no elevar la mirada ni hacia Giorno o hacia el par de Stands que yacían abrazados en la tierra.


End file.
